Ange de Pluie
by Kim Fabia
Summary: Tak selamanya hujan itu membawa sial,yah setidaknya itu yg dirasakan Yunho. Justru ia menganggap hujan kali ini sbg sebuah keberuntungan. YunJae/Yaoi/RnR please...


**Ange de Pluie (Malaikat Hujan)**

**Cast:Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun)**

**Jung Yunho (17 tahun)**

**Shim Changmin (16 tahun)**

**Choi Seunghyun (18 tahun)**

**Go Ahra (17 tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (25 tahun)**

***ps:yang tiga terbawah cuma numpang nama ^^**

**Author : Kim Fabia**

**Genre for fict : yaoi**

**Genre for story : Romance,humor.**

**Pair:YunJae**

**Summary : Hujan…terima kasih karena kali ini kau telah membawa kebahagiaan untukku dan mengirimkanku seorang malaikat ^^ -Jung Yunho Quote's in This Story'-**

**Warning:no edit,typo(s) everywhere. Jika ada yang salah dalam penggunaan tanda baca,mohon kritiknya kalau untuk penggunaan koma (,) sengaja tidak saya beri jarak setelahnya karena saya mengikutinya dari novel2 gramed yang saya baca.**

**Disclaimer : They're not mine but if you allowed me,Junsu and Changmin can be mine **** #slapped**

Anyeong ^^ I'm back again! Kali ini terinspirasi dari hujan lagi di daerah saya^^. Janji ini gak bakal angst dan gantung kok,so enjoy it!

**Ange de Pluie**

Hari itu,awan mendung terlihat datang menyelimuti kota Seoul,khususnya di kawasan sekitar Toho School. "Hah,apakah hari ini akan hujan lagi?" keluh seorang namja bermata musang sambil memandang ke atas langit lapangan basket.

"Bukannya hujan itu bagus,ya? Kalau hujan kita bisa jadi mesra-mesraan" ujar seorang yeoja bertubuh pendek yang sedari tadi sudah bergelayut manja dilengan namja bermata musang itu.

"Hihihihi…" seorang namja berkulit putih dengan paras cantik dan doe eyes indahnya hanya terkikik geli ketika si namja musang sahabatnya mengerucutkan bibir kesal akibat yeoja bertubuh pendek yang sedari tadi mengikutinya seperti anak anjing mengikuti induknya.

"Ya! Diam kau Kim Jaejoong!" omel Jung Yunho ketika mendapati sahabat terbaiknya menertawainya,bukan menolongnya. Ia lalu menatap yeoja yang tengah bergelayut manja padanya dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus frustasi. "Dan kau Go Ahra…" merasa namanya disebut,yeoja bernama Ahra tadi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum senang. "Cepat pergi dari sini! Kau tidak lihat kalau kita sudah menjadi tontonan seisi tim basket?" lanjut Yunho dengan nada garang. Ditatapnya seluruh anggota tim basket yang sedari tadi tertawa tertahan melihat dia terus menerus diikuti oleh Ahra.

"Shireo…aku mau tetap disini" ujar Ahra kekeuh.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan memohon. Hanya Jaejoong satu-satunya harapannya. "Jae…" ujar Yunho dengan nada lemas dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan memelas.

"Urus saja dia sendiri" ujar Jaejoong yang malah pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan memilih mendribble bola. Cih! Untuk apa Jaejoong susah-susah mengurusi Yunho dan Ahra? Salah siapa punya tampang tampan,batin Jaejoong acuh. Sebenarnya dia punya alasan sendiri tidak mau menolong Yunho.

"Ya! Ahra-ssi! Bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Atau perlu aku panggilkan petugas kebersihan sekaligus truk penggaruk sampah untuk menyertmu dari sini?" omel Changmin yang juga sahabat baik Yunho sekaligus anggota tim basket yang baru saja datang setelah merampok kantin. "Kajja! Pergi! Jangan mengganggu kami!" omel Changmin sambil menyeret lengan Ahra dengan sadisnya,mengabaikan teriakan Ahra.

"Ya! Apa yang mau kau lakukan bodoh?! Ya! Lepaskan!" teriak Ahra sambil memukuli tangan Changmin. Namun bagi Changmin pukulan Ahra tidak seberapa disbanding pukulan hyung cantiknya,Kim Jaejoong jika sedang mengamuk. Dengan sadis Changmin menyeret yeoja itu keluar dari lapangan basket. "Ya! Choi Siwon!" teriak Changmin pada Siwon,namja berusia 25 tahun yang notabenennya petugas kebersihan sekolah. "Cepat bawa dia pergi dan pastikan dia tidak kembali lagi mengganggu latihan tim basket!" perintah Changmin.

"Tenang! Serahkan saja padaku!" ujar Siwon sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. "Nah,sekarang ayo ikut aku!" lanjut Siwon smabil menyeret Ahra menjauhi lapangan basket.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Jung Yunho! Oppa! Tolong!" teriak Ahra dengan lebaynya namun saying meski Jung Yunho mendengarnya ia mengabaikan teriakan itu. Dari pada sibuk-sibuk mengurusi Ahra lebih baik dia mengurusi tim basketnya saja.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Dua jam telah berlalu dan kini jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore tatkala tim basket telah selesai latihan. Namun awan tebal yang tadi menyelimuti kawasan SMA Toho seolah tidak mau beranjak juga dari tempatnya.

"Hei! Kalian benar tidak mau ikut mobilku? Sepertinya akan hujan lho!" ujar Changmin pada kedua hyungnya yang tengah sibuk mengobrol di belakangnya. Saat ini di ruang ganti hanya ada mereka bertiga,Yunho,Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Duluan saja Changmin-ah! Lagi pula aku dan Yunho mau mampir ke game centre dulu!" balas Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

Dan setelah mendengar jawaban Jaejoong pun Changmin segera pergi meninggalkan kedua hyungnya itu karena dia sendiri ada janji menemani ibunya belanja di mal. Yah lumayan lah setidaknya dia bisa mengambil makanan sebanyak yang dia inginkan,bukan? ^^b

Sepeninggal Changmin,terlihat Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berjalan keluar sekolah sambil menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin yang lewat. "Jae kau tidak dingin memakai pakaian setipis itu? Kenapa tidak pakai seragam saja sepertiku?" Tanya Yunho melirik baju Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat tipis,sebuah kaos putih semi-transparan.

"Ani. Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula aku merasa gerah sekali gara-gara habis latihan tadi" ujar Jaejoong sambil sesekali menyibakkan rambutnya yang setengah basah akibat keringat.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk paham. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Jaejoong,tapi dia ragu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong langsung ketika melihat ekspresi bingung sahabatnya ini.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Eung itu…sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ujar Yunho ragu-ragu.

"Nde?" ujar Jaejoong. "Tanyakan saja" lanjutnya santai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku sambil menyenandungkan lagu Kiss The Baby Sky milik Tohoshinki.

Yunho jadi semakin ragu untuk bertanya ini pada Jaejoong. Tapi melihat pandangan sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu penasaran,mau tak mau Yunho mengatakannya juga. "Menurutmu,Ahra itu bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho langsung.

Jaejoong sempat terdiam menggumamkan lagu Kiss The Baby Sky dan terdiam ditempat sebelum kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Dalam hati,ia kesal juga karena Yunho masih juga membicarakan orang lain yang jelas-jelas tidak Jaejoong sukai. Namun sebenci apa pun Jaejoong pada Ahra yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Yunho,ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya didepan semua orang terutama didepan Yunho karena Jaejoong yakin jika sahabatnya itu tertarik atau mungkin suka dengan Ahra. Dan yah,seperti perkiraan Jaejoong,Jung Yunho memang sepertinya menyukai yeoja itu. Terbukti dia sekarang meminta pendapat Jaejoong tentang yeoja itu. Dan tentu,sebagai sahabat yang baik,Jaejoong tidak boleh egois jadi ia memilih menjawab,"Dia lumayan cantik dan baik,meski sedikit centil tapi aku rasa itu wajar. Kebanyakan yeoja jaman sekarang kan memang centil" ujar Jaejoong sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit,menolak menatap Yunho.

Dalam hati,Yunho sedikit kecewa juga dengan penuturan Jaejoong. Karena sebenarnya Yunho berharap kalau Jaejoong akan menjelek-jelekkan Ahra dan menolak membicarakan yeoja itu. Kalau Jaejoong sendiri terlihat seolah mendukung Ahra,bukankah itu berarti Jaejoong mendukung hubungannya dengan Ahra? "Jae…" panggil Yunho lagi,bersiap menanyakan pertanyaan kedua namun belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba…

Zzzrrrssss…zzzrrssss…

Titik-titik kecil dari langit perlahan turun dan mengenai wajah mereka berdua. "Hujan!" pekik Yunho ketika wajahnya terkena titik hujan yang cukup besar. Sontak ia langsung menyeret Jaejoong. "Jae?! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo berteduh!" pekik Yunho sambil berusaha menyeret sahabatnya yang malah diam sambil memandangi langit dengan wajah senang. Tunggu dulu…! Senang?

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru,Yun? Kita nikmati saja hujan ini! Bukankah menyenangkan bisa bermain hujan?" ujar Jaejoong sambil menampakkan senyum cerianya.

"Aish! Yang benar saja Jae,kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan! Lagi pula kita kan sudah besar,masa iya kau mau main hujan-hujanan? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lihat?" cerocos Yunho panjang lebar. Yang benar saja kalau mereka masih SD sih wajar saja hujan-hujanan tapi kalau sudah SMA? Apa kata orang nanti kalau melihat dua murid SMA bermain hujan-hujanan layaknya bocah SD?

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau kau berteduh saja disana" ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sebuah gazebo di sebuah taman didepan mereka sebelum akhirnya berkata,"lalu aku akan hujan-hujanan sendirian. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain hujan-hujanan" lanjut Jaejoong yang langsung berlari menuju taman didepannya dengan riang,seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan mainan favoritnya,meninggalkan Jung Yunho yang mematung shock melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"A…aigo…bocah itu" dan Yunho tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia akhirnya memilih berteduh di Gazebo yang ada ditaman itu. Yah bagaimana pun ia masih waras dan punya harga diri untuk tidak bermain hujan-hujanan seperti anak kecil seperti yang tengah di lakukan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Yunho-ah! Tangkap ini!" ujar Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja lewat sambil melempar tas sekolahnya kea rah Yunho.

"Ya!" geram Yunho,hampir saja ta situ mengenai wajah tampannya. Dan saat ia hendak mengomeli Jaejoong,ternyata namja cantik itu sudah berada cukup jauh darinya. "Aigooo…dia ini…" ujar Yunho tak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

Ia meletakkan tas Jaejoong ditengah-tengah gazebo agar tidak basah terkena air hujan. Tanpa sadar,matanya bergerak mengikuti gerakan Jaejoong yang kini tengah berlari-lari sambil bersorak-sorak ditengah-tengah taman layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali bermain hujan-hujanan. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang lewat,kalau iya mereka pasti sudah menertawakan tingkah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong-ah,tak pernahkah kau menyadari kalau kau sebenarnya itu cantik? Dan tak sadarkah kalau sebenarnya selama ini aku mencintaimu? Tapi kenapa kau selalu melihat Seunghyun sunbae yang bodoh itu? Kenapa kau tak pernah melirikku sekali saja? Apa karena Ahra? Apa selama ini kau mengira aku suka pada Ahra?,batin Jung Yunho panjang lebar dan penuh tanda tanya. Yah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jaejoong ngefans dengan Seunghyun,kakak kelas mereka yang kini tengah duduk dibangku kelas tiga. Meski Jaejoong tidak seheboh penggemar Seunghyun lainnya namun pertemanan antara Seunghyun dan Jaejoong yang terjalin cukup baik membuat Yunho khawatir kalau Jaejoong benar-benar menyukai sunbaenya itu,Seunghyun.

Dipandanginya lagi sosok Jaejoong yang masih sibuk bermain hujan-hujanan. Ah,bahkan bagi seorang Jung Yunho saat ini sosok Jaejoong terlihat bagaikan sesosok malaikat yang turun ke Bumi ditengah hujan. Ya,malaikat. Malaikat tanpa sayap yang sudah berhasil mencuri hati seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di bangku SMP. Malaikat yang membuat Yunho tak bisa berpaling ke lain hati meski sudah begitu banyak yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke yang memintanya menjadi kekasihnya.

"Jae…lihatlah aku sekali saja…lihatlah aku yang selalu disini menunggumu…" ujar Yunho lirih,sesekali ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Saranghaeyo…Kim Jaejoong…Jaejoongie…" ujarnya pelan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyampaikan itu pada Jaejoong,namun entah kenapa rasanya susah sekali. Ia takut untuk ditolak. Yah bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan kata 'saranghaeyo' pada Kim Jaejoong kalau ia sendiri tak tau bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong? Jangan-jangan Jaejoong hanya benar-benar menganggapnya sahabat biasa dan cinta Jaejoong sebenarnya pada Seunghyun. Huh! Andwaeeee! Yunho tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi! Tapi kalau dia tak ingin itu terjadi,dia harus cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Tapi masalahnya dia takut ditolak oleh Jaejoong. Hah! Yunho galau!

"Yun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didepan Yunho. Ia mengelap wajahnya yang basah terkena air hujan.

Yunho yang baru sadar akan keberadaan Jaejoong didepannya langsung membelalakkan matanya. Oh! Godaan apalagi sekarang?! Oh! Yunho tak tau harus berkata apalagi melihat sosok didepannya yang menurutnya begitu seksi dan errr…menggoda? Bagaimana tidak?! Lihatlah! Kaos putih transparan yang dikenakan Jaejoong kini telah basah akibat guyuran air hujan dan semakin memperjelas lekuku tubuh namja cantik itu,mulai dari pinggang kecilnya,dadanya…dan jangan lupakan dua buah bulatan kecil berwarna cokelat yang terlihat mencuat dari balik kaos itu. Oh Tuhan! Kuatkanlah diriku,batin Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya,berusaha menahan godaan untuk tidak menyerang Kim Jaejoong saat itu juga.

"Hei! Jung Yunho?! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menepuk pelan pipi Yunho. "Yunho? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yunho,mengamati raut wajah sahabatnya itu karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Aaaa!" sontak Yunho yang baru saja membuka matanya langsung berteriak kaget. Hampir saja dia terjungkal kalau saja Jaejoong tidak cepat-cepat meraih bagian depan kemejanya. Bagaimana tidak? Tentu saja Yunho shock begitu menyadari betapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Dan sontak wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah saking malunya.

"Yun,kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Jaejoong dengan segala ke-innocent-an yang dia punya.

Aigooo….rasanya Yunho ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saja meihat keluguan sekaligus kepolosan sahabatnya ini. "Ya! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Yunho langsung ketika Jaejoong hendak memasuki gazebo dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Wae? Aku kan juga ingin berteduh" ujar Jaejoong dengan segala kepolosannya ia memasuki gazebo itu dan semakin mendekat kea rah Yunho.

Damn! Kim Jaejoong,apa kau benar-benar berniat menggodaku?,rutuk Yunho dalam hati. Mati-matian ia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Kim Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggoda saat ini. Namun saying pertahanannya runtuh. Sekuat apa pun ia mencoba,tubuh Jaejoong seolah-olah memanggil-manggilnya untuk mencicipinya. Yunho bahkan mulai merasakan celananya sesak. Damn!

"Yun? Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau sakit? Atau jangan-jangan kau kerasukan mahluk halus? Kenapa dari tadi sikapmu aneh sekali dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa…hmmpphhh…"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab,tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah menyerangnya. Yunho sudah tak dapat lagi menahan godaan Jaejoong dan kepolosan namja cantik itu. Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan sedikit kasar,Jaejoong yang tadinya hendak menolak kini hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima perlakuan Yunho. Meski dalam hati dia tidak tau apa modus Yunho,tapi dia tetap membiarkan namja itu menciumnya dan melumat bibirnya. Perlahan,ciuman yang tadinya kasar dan terkesan pasif karena didominasi oleh Yunho,kini mulai melembut dan Jaejoong pun mulai membalas ciuman Yunho. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Yunho secara bergantian.

"Jaejoong-ah,saranghaeyo" ujar Yunho sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Ia kemudian kembali mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong,tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Jaejoong menjawab. Karena sejujurnya Yunho takut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong,takut jika namja itu menolaknya.

"Yun…hhh…" ujar Jaejoong ketika kini Yunho sudah benar-benar menghentikan ciumannya. Ia menatap mata Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Mianhe" ujarnya kemudian.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Wae?! Apa karena Seunghyun sunbae? Apa benar itu? Kalau iya,katakan apa yang kurang dariku disbanding dirinya! Dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi seperti dirinya!" ujar Yunho setengah berteriak,membuat Jaejoong kaget dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ani…Yun…bukan seperti itu. Kau bahkan jauh lebih sempurna darinya" ujar Jaejoong dengan reflek ia memundurkan tubuhnya. Belum pernah ia melihat Yunho semarah itu. Terakhir kali ia melihat Yunho marah besar adalah 6 bulan yang lalu,gara-gara adik perempuannya berani melanggar perintahnya dan pulang dengan pacarnya yang menurut Yunho berandalan.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah melirikku sekali saja?! Kenapa kau hanya memedulikan sunbae bodoh itu?! Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari perhatian yang selama ini kuberikan padamu?!" teriak Yunho. Mau tak mau emosinya terpancing juga.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu…hanya saja…hanya saja…" ujar Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Hanya saja apa?! Katakan!" teriak Yunho.

"Hanya saja aku merasa kalau kau tidak mempunyai perasaan padaku! Bagaimana kalau kau menolakku?! Bagaimana kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebatas sahabat?! Aku takut. Takut kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat dan lebih menerima Ahra. Kau tau kenapa selama ini aku selalu bersikap cuek padamu dan lebih memilih menjadi fans Seunghyun sunbae? Itu karena aku tak ingin melukai perasaanmu. Karena aku takut kau lebih memilih Ahra yang jauh lebih cantik dariku" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar. Setelah berkata begitu ia langsung menundukkan dirinya,tak berani menatap wajah Jung Yunho. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi diriku dari yang namanya sakit hati karena terlalu mencintaimu,Yun" lanjut Jaejoong kemudian.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara tawa Yunho. "Hihihi…ternyata kita ini sama. Sama-sama bodoh" ujar Yunho. Ia kemudian cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika melihat ekspresi bingung wajah Jaejoong,"kita selama ini membiarkan orang lain menyukai kita agar kita terhindar dari sakit hati" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Kali ini kembali hening. Hening yang canggung. "Hujannya sudah reda" ujar Jaejoong sedikit tidak penting,hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan dan keheningan yang tercipta. "Kajja,kita pulang!" lanjutnya sambil berusaha membebaskan diri dari Yunho.

Namun baru ia beranjak satu langkah,Yunho sudah menyudutkannya dan memerangkapnya didinding gazebo dengan kedua lengannya. Mata musang Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tajam. "Jae,jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Apa kau mencintaiku?" ujar Yunho lagi. Kali ini pandangannya melembut dan mengisyaratkan suatu permohonan. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangan kanan Jaejoong ke dada kirinya,tepat dibagian jantungnya dan meletakkan tangannya sendiri ke tempat yang sama ditubuh Jaejoong. "Lihat? Kau dengar itu? Kau dengar detak jantungku,detak jantung kita yang bergerak seirama? Kumohon jangan tolak aku atau jantung ini akan berhenti berdetak dan…"

"Yah,cukup gombalannya Jung Yunho. Tidak usah menggombal sampai segitunya toh kau juga sudah tau apa jawabanku" ujar Jaejoong menghentikan acara gombalan ala Jung Yunho.

"Eh? Jadi? Kau menerimaku? Kau juga mencintaiku begitu?" ujar Yunho dengan nada gembira,saking gembiranya ia bahkan hampir meloncat senang.

"Yah…kau pikirkan saja sendiri" ujar Jaejoong sambil bersiap melengos pergi namun kali ini Yunho kembali menahannya.

"Ya…yang benar apa jawabanmu Boojae?" ujar Yunho dengan pandangan mata memelas.

"Sejak kapan namaku berubah jadi Boojae?" omel Jaejoong.

"Ayolah,katakana jawabanmu" rengek Yunho.

"Kalau aku tidak mau kau akan apa?" tantang Jaejoong sambil menyeringai kea rah Yunho.

"Aku akan mengambil keperawananmu disini!" ujar Yunho yang langsung mendapat jitakan maut gratis dari Kim Jaejoong.

PLETAK!

"Ya! Appo!" teriak Yunho sambil memegangi jidatnya yang sakit akibat jitakan Jaejoong. "Ayolah Boojae cepat katakana jawabanmu!" rengek Yunho lagi.

"Ya,ya,ya! Aku mencintaimu. Nado saranghae!" ujar Jaejoong dengan juteknya.

"Aaaaa! Gomawo! Kau memang yang terbaik!" ujar Yunho yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Kau tidak mau kita dilihat orang?! Ya! Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Aish. Tidak ada orang selain kita,Boo" ujar Yunho menolak melepaskan Jaejoong.

Dan yah…begitulah siang itu berakhir bagi YunJae couple. Dan kini hujan pun sudah mereda. Seolah langit tak mau ketinggalan merayakan hari jadi kedua pasangan itu,kini sebelum hari berganti menjadi malam,sang surya menampakkan sinarnya kembali. Dan cahayanya yang menyinari bumi menimpa titik-titik air dan menciptakan sesuatu pemandangan yang tak kalah indah yang melengkapi kebahagiaan sekaligus kehebohan YunJae couple sore itu,sebuah pelangi.

**FIN**

***Playlist author pun secara kebetulan langsung play lagu TVXQ-Rainbow pas ending ^^**

**Oke,sekian fanfic dari author. Semoga suka. Udah nggak sad lagi kan? Maaf kalo judulnya kurangs sesuai. Lagian mana ada angel a.k.a malaikat jutek kayak Jeje di ff ini -_-#Jeje lempar golok**

**Oke. Kalau begitu author Cuma mau minta review,kritik,saran atau apa pun itulah dari readersdeul yang baik.**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia**


End file.
